Baby Criminal
by xxokidd
Summary: Kyungsoo bocah berumur 5 tahun yang dijebloskan bibinya di penjara harus bertemu dengan Jongin yang notabenenya adalah penggila sex sesama jenis! "Perkenalan awal yang sangat menyenangkan bukan? Kau anak baik Kyungsoo" warning Yaoi Kaisoo NC Pedo
1. Chapter 1

title: Baby Criminal

pair: Jonginsoo

warning: yaoi, nc, pedo!

.

exo

.

"Hiks hiks eommaa hiks"

"Aisshh suara anak siapa sih. Berisik sekali malam- malam begini" Jongin mengeluarkan kepalanya dari antara sel dan menengok ke arah suara tangisan itu. Dia dapat melihat dua orang penjaga penjara membawa seorang anak kecil dengan tangan di borgol diantara mereka. "Untuk apa ada anak kecil disini? Jangan bilang ia ditahan?" tanya Jongin pelan pada dirinyya sendiri

"Ayo masuk kedalam sel" salah seorang penjaga penjara membuka pintu sel Jongin dan memasukkan namja mungil itu kedalamnya

"Hiks hiks tapi ajussi-"

"Masuk!" penjaga penjara itu menendang tubuh mungil bocah itu hingga bocah itu masuk kedalam sel. "Kemarikan tanganmu!" ucao penjaga itu. Anak itu menyodorkan tangannya yang diborgol dan penjaga penjara itupun membuka borgol anak itu. "Jongin, dia teman satu sel barumu. Namanya Kyungsoo" penjaga penjara itu berkata pada Jongin dan Jongin mengangguk mengerti lalu mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke anak kecil yang masih menangis didepan pintu sel yang sudah dikunci.

"Berhenti menangis" ucap Jongin ketus. Bocah itu masih menangis. "Kubilang berhenti menangis!" Jongin membentak bocah itu hingga bocah itu menghentikan suara tangisannya lalu menatap Jongin dengan mata bulatnya. "Berapa umurmu?" tanyanya

"Lliimmaa tahhun ajussii" balas bocah itu sesenggukkan

"Lima tahun? Muda sekali. Apa yang kau lakukan sampai- sampai anak sekecil kau masuk penjara? Oiya aku masih berumur 19 tahun. Jangan memanggilku ajussi" ucap Jongin lagi

"Bbbibi chin menuduh kyungcoo membunuh appa dan ummaa hiks" jawabnya sambil menghapus air matanya

"Anak yang malang. Sudah kau tidur saja sana. Sudah malam" Jongin menggiring anak itu ke tempat tidur kerasnya diujung sel. "Oh iya siapa namamu?"

"Kyungcoo, kalau hyung?" ucapnya sambil duduk diatas tempat tidur. "Uh keras sekali" keluhnya

"Aku Jongin. Sudah tidur saja" Jongin melentangkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur

"Ini telalu kelac hyung" ucapnya lagi dengan wajah memelas

"Baiklah, kemari" Jongin menarik tubuh bocah itu hingga bocah itu tidur diatas tubuhnya. "Sekarang empuk kan?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo mengangguk lucu lalu membalikkan badannya hingga sekarang wajahnya dan Jongin sangat dekat

"Hyung baik. Kata eomma dulu kalau ada orang yang baik halus ditium" Kyungsoo menempelkan bibir kissablenya di bibir Jongin. Jongin membulatkan matanya melihat betapa polosnya anak kecil ini. Tidak mungkin ia membunuh orang tuanya. Jongin mengangkat kepalanya lagi untuk merasakan lagi rasa manis yang sempat menyentuh bibirnya. Jongin menempelkan bibirnya dengan Kyungsoo lalu menekan kepala bocah itu agar tetap di bibirnya selama ia mengembalikan kepalanya bersandar di kasur.

Jongin melumat bibir bocah diatasnya itu selama bocah itu terlihat kaget atas perlakuan Jongin. Namun Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang aneh menggelitik perutnya. Karena bingung, ia hanya diam dan tak membalas perlakuan Jongin. Jongin menggerakkan tangannya kedalam celana Kyungsoo dan mengelus- elus bongkahan bokong namja mungil itu hingga namja itu menggeliat tak nyaman.

Jongin menyeringai saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah karena sentuhan kecil yang Jongin berikan. Jongin mengelus- elus junior mungil Kyungsoo sehingga Kyungsoo merapatkan kedua kakinya hingga tangan Jongin terjepit disana

"Mmhh lacanyaah anehh hhyuungg" Kyungsoo menarik kepalanya dari bibir Jongin lalu memejamkan matanya erat.

"Juniormu menegang hm?" goda Jongin sambil meremas junior mungil Kyungsoo yang berbaring diatasnya. Tangan namja mungil itu melingkar di tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat sekarang

"Ccakithh" desahnya yang membuat singa lapar didepannya bangun

"Kau tau Kyungsoo, aku dipenjara karena kasus memperkosa dan membunuh" bisik Jongin. Tangannya yang ia buat meremas junior Kyungsoo ia pindahkan menjadi mengelus- elus bibir hole Kyungsoo

"Hhyuunngghh ggelliihhh mmhhh"

"Dan aku sudah lama tak memenuhi kebutuhan sexku" Jongin memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam hole Kyungsoo

"Aaahh! Ccaakkitthh hhyuungghh" bocah itu merapatkan lubang kecilnya sehingga menyedot dan meremukkan jari telunjuk Jongin

"Dan, bersediakah kau menjadi makananku? Aku lapar" Jongin menggigit telinga putih Kyungsoo

"Hyyungghhh ngghhh" Kyungsoo mendesah lagi. Jongin semakin napsu mendengarnya. Sudah lama ia tak menyentuh seseorang. Jongin segera menurunkan celana bocah mungil itu dan memasukkan 3 jarinya sekaligus. "KYAA-mmphh" Jongin segera membekap bibir Kyungsoo dengan tangannya karena keadaan penjara sedang sepi sekarang. Tadi baru saja ada pemeriksaan dan siapa yang berbuat baik akan diberi grasi. Besok pasti penjara ini sudah lagi dipenuhi oleh suara desahan, tawa dan teriakan para anggota penjara ini.

"Sshht jangan terlalu bersemangat sayang" Jongin menurunkan sedikit celananya lalu mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dan tanpa ba-bi-bu ia memasukkan junior big sizenya kedalam hole pink sempit Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggigit tangan Jongin yang membekapnya karena rasa sakit dibagian bawahnya. Ia menitikkan air matanya sehingga air mata itu jatuh tepat di bibir Jongin. Jongin menjilatnya sensual lalu meraup bibir manis Kyungsoo lagi. Kali ini Kyungsoo membalas ciuman Jongin. Bibir tebalnya yang kecil dapat masuk dengan sempurna kedalam bibir Jongin. Tak lama setelah itu Kyungsoo memukul- mukul dada bidang Jongin karena merasa kekurangan oksigen. Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan karena sekarang Jongin sedang meletakkan tangan besarnya di paha dalamnya sambil mengelus- elus titik sensitif Kyungsoo dan pinggulnya sedang bergerak liar menggerakkan junior kerasnya didalam lubang Kyungsoo.

"Mmhh hyuungghh aahhh ngghhh hyuungghh nniikkmmaatthhh" Kyungsoo mulai merasakan hasil nikmat permainan pertamanya ini.

"Seemmppiitthhh" desis Jongin merasakan hole Kyungsoo meremukkan kesejatiannya dengan keras dan tegas. Rasanya sungguh nikmat. Hole Kyungsoo sangat sempit dan Jongin belum pernah merasakan yang sesempit ini.

"Hyyuungghhhh cccaaakkiitthh" Kyungsoo merasa lubangnya makin penuh karena penis Jongin sudah membesar dan mengeras. Penis kecilnya juga sudah mulai berkedut. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya keatas dan kebawah mencoba menyamankan dirinya. Namun itu justru membuat penis mungilnya bergesekan dengan perut Jongin hingga Jongin merasa semakin gila dan ia pun menusuk hole Kyungsoo lebih dalam hingga ia menemukan prostat bocah itu

"Hyyuunggghh ittuu ennaaakkkhhhh" Kyungsoo menggelinjang hebat dan melengkungkan punggungnya saat Jongin menusuk titiknya. Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Jongin. "Ngghhh hyyunngghh hyuungghh"

"Panggil namaku Kkyuunggsooohhh~"

"Joonginnh hhyuunngg aaku mauuu piippiiicchh" ucap Kyungsoo polos. Jongin yang mengerti maksud Kyungsoo segera menutup lubang penis bocah itu. Jongin berdiri, Kyungsoo dengan sigap memeluk leher Jongin dan mengaitkan kaki kecilnya ke pinggang Jongin. Jongin melangkah kecil karena celana yang masih ada disela- sela kakinya karena tak mau terjatuh. Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi kecil di sel itu lalu masuk kesana dan mendudukkan Kyungsoo diatas wastafel rusak itu. Ia membuka akses keluar cairannya dan mengarahkan penisnya ke lantai. "Aaaaaaakh" Cairan bening itu Kyungsoo semburkan ke lantai toilet hingga membasahi kaki Jongin. Kyungsoo langsung lemas dan ia menyenderkan tubuh mungilnya di dada bidang Jongin yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Jongin hyuungghh pantat Kyungcoo caakkiitthh. Kelualkan gajah Jongin hyuungghh Kyungcoo moohhoonn" mohon Kyungsoo

"Sebentar lagi sayaangghh uuhhhhh Kyungsoo!" Jongin menembakkan cairannya di lubang Kyungsoo. Saking banyaknya cairan itu, lubang Kyungsoo penuh dan Kyungsoo meringis. Cairan Jongin merembes keluar dari lubang Kyungsoo. Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo lembut. "Perkenalan awal yang sangat menyenangkan bukan? Kau anak baik Kyungsoo" ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan penisnya lalu membetulkan letak celananya. "Tunggu sebentar. Jangan bergerak atau kau akan jatuh" Jongin melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo yang memeluknya lalu menyiram cairan cinta mereka berdua yang tercecer di lantai toilet. Setelah itu ia kembali menggendong Kyungsoo dan menidurkannya diatas kasur sempit dan keras khas penjara itu. Kyungsoo langsung tertidur disaat Jongin menggendongnya. Bahkan ia belum menggunakan celana sama sekali.

Pengelihatan Jongin bertemu dengan hole pink, sempit dan berkedut milik Kyungsoo yang terlihat manis. Ia segera mendekatkan wajahnya lalu menyapu bibir hole itu dengan lidahnya. Kyungsoo tertidur menghadap dinding dan Jongin berjongkok di tepi tempat tidur sambil menyodok hole pink Kyungsoo dengan lidahnya. Kyungsoo sedikit menggeliat saat Jongin menggoda daerah intimnya. Jongin menyeringai melihat bocah yang menjadi teman satu selnya sekarang ini. Jongin menidurkan dirinya disebelah Kyungsoo yang tidur tanpa celana lalu membalikkan badan bocah itu dan menaikkan kaki Kyungsoo ke pinggulnya hingga junior mungil bocah itu menyentuh Jongin selama tidurnya

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya karena merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dibagian bawahnya. Betapa kagetnya bocah itu karena sekarang ia sudah duduk di toilet dan Jongin sedang mengemut juniornya seperti sedang mengemut lollipop

"Joonggiinn hhyyuuunnghhh ggeeelliihhhh"

.

.

TBC

* * *

maaf kalo ancur sama ga hot

gue jahat ga sih ke kyungie? xD


	2. Chapter 2

title: Baby Criminal

pair: Kaisoo

warning: yaoi, nc, pedo!

.

exo

.

_"Kami sudah memasukkan__**nya**__ kedalam penjara dan menempatkannya di sel bersama seorang namja penggila sex yang terkena kasus memperkosa adiknya lalu membunuhnya" _

_"Benarkah? Kerja kalian bagus sekali. Aku akan mentransfer imbalannya nanti dan aku akan mentransfer uang untuk merawat__** anak itu**__ tiap bulannya"_

_"Kau memang __**bibi**__ yang bertanggung jawab __**nyonya Shin**__" _

_"Ini tidak seberapa Kepala Penjara Jung. Kau tak tahu saja seberapa banyak warisan yang seharusnya dilimpahkan orangtua __**Kyungsoo**__ untuknya. Aku bisa berkeliling dunia dan membeli rumah bermilyaran rupiah dengan itu semua"_

_"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau pasti bisa ehm menambahkan komisi untukku kan"_

_"Hahahaa. Bisa saja kau kepala penjara Jung. Baiklah akan kupikirkan nanti. Sampai jumpa"_

_"Sampai jumpa nyonya Shin"_

.

.

"Jongiinn hhyuuungg" Kyungsoo masih mendesah. Berkat Jongin, tangan mungil Kyungsoo sudah tersemat di rambut hitam Jongin sekarang. Jongin sedang menjilat- jilat daerah paha bocah mungil itu.

"Kau manis kau tahu?" ucap Jongin sebelum kembali melahap penis mungil Kyungsoo. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Ukuran penis Kyungsoo bahkan tak jauh lebih panjang dari jari tengahnya dan besarnya tak jauh lebih besar dari jari jempol kakinya.

"Jongginnhh hyuungghh ngapaiin ngemutinnhh gajahnyaa Kyuungggcoooh. Jolok hyuungghh" Kyungsoo berbicara dengan susah payah diantara desahannya. Sungguh, baru kali ini Jongin mendengar suara desahan bocah berumur 5 tahun dan dia juga baru mengetahui bahwa desahan bocah sekecil Kyungsoo bisa terdengar begitu sexy, dan menggoda. Jongin melepaskan penis mungil Kyungsoo dari kulumannya.

"Kau tahu? Rasanya sangat enak. Bahkan jika kau melakukan itu dengan sangat lama, kau bisa mendapat_ susu putih_ segar yang sangat enak" ucap Jongin. Mata Kyungsoo berbinar saat mendengar kata- kata _susu putih_.

"Jinjjaa? Cucu putih? Kyungcoo mau hyung!" ucap bocah itu dengan antusias. Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo turun dari kloset lalu berganti duduk disana. Jongin langsung menurunkan celananya memperlihatkan penis besarnya yang masih tertidur. Mata Kyungsoo membelalak melihat ukuran penis Kai yang luar biasa besarnya. Kemarin malam ia tak memperhatikan ukuran penis Jongin yang merobek dirinya menjadi dua. "Gajah Jongin hyung becal cekali" Kyungsoo menyentuh lubang penis itu lalu memainkan tangannya disana

"Mmhh" desah Jongin pelan

"Coba bandingkan cama gajah Kyungcoo" bocah polos itu memegang penisnya dan meluruskan penis Jongin yang masih lemas lalu menempelkan keduanya. Ia bermaksud membandingkan ukuran benda pribadi mereka. "Uwaa milik hyung becal cekaa-liiihhh" Kyungsoo justru berakhir mendesah karena tangan nakal Jongin menggesekkan kedua penis mereka.

"Enakk khaaannhh" tanya Jongin sambil menggesekkan kedua penis itu dengan tangannya. Kyungsoo terlihat menutup matanya erat sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya dan mengangguk dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat menikmati perasaan nikmat aneh dan asing yang ia rasakan saat ini. Jongin mengadahkan kepalanya keatas. Perlahan penisnya mulai mengeras karena sentuhan penis Kyungsoo dengan penisnya. Kyungsoo masih setia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri menahan desahan yang ingin meloncat keluar dari bibir ranum mungilnya. "Buka mulutmuuh Kyungsoo saayaaangghh. Mendesahlah untuk-kuuuhhh" ucap Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo menahan desahan sensualnya

"Jjjoonggiinhhh hhyuungghhh aahhh" memang dasarnya Kyungsoo anak yang penurut hingga ia langsung meluncurkan desahan sensualnya itu. "Hyuungghh Kyungcoo mau cuucuuhhh" ucapnya lagi. Rupanya ia masih mengingat apa yang ia inginkan awalnya. Jongin pun melepaskan tangannya yang menggesek kedua kelamin mereka lalu memajukan posisinya jingga penis besarnya yang sudah mulai bangun lebih mudah digapai mulut Kyungsoo.

"Lakukan seperti yang hyung lakukan tadi" ucap Jongin sambil menyodorkan juniornya. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dan juniornya dengan ragu. "Tak usah takut Kyungsoo. Kau mau susu kan?" ucap Jongin meyakinkan. Kyungsoo berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mantap lalu melahap junior Jongin yang tak masuk sepenuhnya ke goa hangatnya itu. Jongin merasakan sensasi familiar yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan saat penisnya disambut oleh kehangatan dari mulut si polos Kyungsoo. Rasanya memabukkan dan sangat nikmat.

Tangan kecil Kyungsoo membantu mulutnya memainkan penis Jongin. Selama mulutnya mengemut penis itu, tangannya mengocoknya dengan tempo pelan yang membuat Jongin frustasi keenakan. Kyungsoo mencekungkan mulut kecilnya bermaksud menyedot susu yang ia inginkan dari lubang kesejatian Jongin. Jongin menginginkan lebih, ia mendorong kepala Kyungsoo agar memasukkannya lebih dalam sampai menabrak pangkal tenggorokan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersedak. Batuk yang ia keluarkan menyebabkan getaran aneh yang memberi Jongin sensasi luar biasa di penisnya.

"Ahhh teruusshhh" Jongin mengadahkan kepalanya. Entah sejak kapan sudah banyak bulir- bulir keringat yang meluncur dari kepalanya dan bersarang di lehernya. Jongin terus menusuk- nusuk pangkal tenggorokan Kyungsoo sehingga ia terus merasakan getaran- getaran di penisnya yang berasal dari batuk Kyungsoo

Jongin menjambak rambut Kyungsoo dan menarik mulutnya dari penisnya. Ia memajukan badannya untuk menyamai tinggi Kyungsoo lalu segera melahap bibirnya. Awalnya Kyungsoo terlihat kaget. Namun melihat Jongin menutup matanya, Kyungsoo ikut menutup matanya dan merasakan manis dari bibir hyungnya. Tangan kanan Jongin memegang dagu Kyungsoo selama tangan kirinya menuntun tangan Kyungsoo untuk meremas rambutnya. Kyungsoo menurut. Ia memainkan jari- jari mungilnya di surai halus milik Jongin. Tangan kiri Jongin sudah berada di bokong mulus Kyungsoo dan mengelus- elusnya pelan. Jongin menggoda lubang itu dengan jari tengahnya. Ia menggesek- gesekkan jari lentiknya itu di pintu masuk surga dunia milik Kyungsoo. Bocah itu mengerang saat Jongin menggelitik bibir lubangnya. Ia melepas ciumannya terhadap bocah itu karena mereka membutuhkan asupan oksigen, wajah Kyungsoo sudah memerah dan basah oleh keringat.

Jongin memasukkan jari tengahnya perlahan. Kyungsoo dengan reflek memeluk leher Jongin erat dan menempelkan tubuhnya dengan Jongin, ia menutup matanya erat dan menggigit bahu Jongin. Jongin bekerja menciptakan jejak jejak kemerahan di leher bocah polos itu.

"Tenang sayang, ini masih yang pertama" ucap Jongin sambil mengulum telinga Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan mata terpejam. Jongin memasukkan jari keduanya membuat Kyungsoo kembali menggigit bahu Jongin. Gerakan jari Jongin di holenya terasa perih namun nikmat. Itu yang membuat Kyungsoo menurut. merasa kurang, Jongin memasukkan jarinya yang ketiga. Kyungsoo menggigit bahu Jongin lebih keras dan mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Jongin

"Hyuungghhh, Ccaaa-kkiitthhh" bisiknya di telinga Jongin. Jongin mengangguk mengerti lalu berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit di bagian bawah Kyungsoo dengan mencium bibirnya lagi. Walaupun baru 2 kali, Kyungsoo sudah mulai mengerti permainan Jongin. Dapat dibuktikan dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai mahir membalas ciuman Jongin. Merasa sudah cukup, namja berkulit tan itu mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya lalu menggendong Kyungsoo ke lantai kamar mandi. Ia mengangkat kaki pendek milik Kyungsoo lalu dengan perlahan menggerakkan kepala penisnya menerobos lubang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menutup matanya karena sakit lalu mencoba menahan tangan Jongin yang mau memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubangnya. Namun tangan Jongin yang menganggur menggenggam erat tangannya hingga ia tak bisa melakukan apa - apa.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah, air mata sudah meleleh karena rasa sakit itu melebihi rasa sakit ketika ia diimunisasi. Jongin mencondongkan badannya dan dengan susah payah mendorong penisnya menerobos lubang sempit Kyungsoo. Matanya terpejam karena hole Kyungsoo yang sangat kecil benar- benar memanjakan adiknya yang lapar itu.

"Jongiin hyuungg ccaakiitthh hikcc hikcc" Kyungsoo menangis. "Kyungcoo mau cucuu hikcc"

"Tenang saja sayang. Ini cara cepat agar susu untukmu keluar, Ohh fuckkk so tigghtt" ucapan kotor dari mulut Jongin mulai merajalela karena Kyungsoo merapatkan pantatnya hinga penis Jongin tersedot kedalamnya

"Hyuungghhh" sepertinya Jongin mengenai titik puncak kenikmatan Kyungsoo yang membuat bocah itu menggelinjang hebat. Punggungnya melengkung indah hingga dadanya terlihat membusung dan nipple pink kecoklatan itu terlihat melambai- lambai meminta Jongin menjamahnya.

Jongin mekahap nipple Kyungsoo itu dengan mulutnya. Kyungsoo yang merasakan dua kenikmatan sekaligus di titik sensitifnya membuka pahanya lebar melampiaskan rasa aneh yang melandanya sekarang. Tangan mungilnya meremas remas rambut Jongin yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

"Enak hmm?" tanya Jongin seduktif. Kyungsoo mengangguk polos dengan mata terpejam. Jongin tersenyum sinis lalu menumbuk titik itu berkali- kali

"Hyuungghh ahhhh hyuungghhh Jongginn hyuunnggg ahhh ah" desah Kyungsoo tak karuan. Jongin memejamkan matanya sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun menikmati nyanyian indah Kyungsoo yang menyeret tersebut

"Kyungsoo, susumu sudah hampir siapphhh fucckkhh" Jongin seolah tak rela melepaskan penisnya dari lubang sempit Kyungsoo. Namun ia bukan orang yang ingkar. Jongin mengeluarkan penisnya lalu mendiamkan sebentar karena nafas Kyungsoo masih terengah. Setelah melihat Kyungsoo sudah agak tenang, Jongin memasukkan penisnya kedalam mulut mungil Kyungsoo. "Lakukan seperti yang tadi" ucapnya. Kyungsoo dengan antusias mengulum penis besar itu lagi. Lidah Kyungsoo bermain menggelitik batang Jongin membuat Jongin terus menyodok mulut Kyungsoo. "So closee" ucap Jongin merasakan penisnya berkedut. "Kyungg!" teriaknya sebelum cairannya keluar sangat banyak. Kyungoo sampai tersedak saking banyaknya cairan itu

"Uhk uhkk" batuknya. Jongin segera menarik penisnya lalu membantu Kyungsoo menghabiskan susu di mulutnya dengan cara melumat bibir mungil itu. Tak lama setelah itu Kyungsoo langsung tertidur kelelahan dengan bibir yang masih menempel dengan bibir Jongin. Jongin tersenyum kecil lalu mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas. Jongin memandikan bocah itu dengan lembut lalu menidurkannya di ranjang keras mereka. Jongin mandi dengan cepat lalu keluar dari kamar mandi lalu duduk diujung selnya menunggu bisikkan dari teman sel di sebelahnya

"Hey Kim Jongin" bisik orang itu

"Hmm?" jawab Jongin malas

"Kau menyeubuhi bocah yang menjadi teman satu selmu itu lagi huh?" tanyanya dengan smirks. Jongin memutar bola matanya malas

"Kau tahu? Dia sangat lucu dan polos. Wajahnya juga sangat manis. Aku sangat bersyukur mendapat _mainan_ seperti dia" balas Jongin

"Kau gila Jongin"

"Kau kira, kenapa aku bisa ada di penjara ini Wu Yifan?"

.

.

TBC

* * *

NC Apa inii?! /tutup muka/

Thanks buat yang udah revieww

Reviewnya yaa


	3. Chapter 3

title: Baby Criminal

pair: Kaisoo

warning: yaoi, nc, pedo!

.

exo

.

Jongin tersenyum simpul melihat bocah yang sedang tidur diatas kasur keras dalam selnya tersebut. Ia berbaring diatas kasur keras penjara itu sambil menutupi kedua telingan bocah berumur lima tahun tersebut. Kenapa? Karena keadaan penjara sedang sangat berisik saat ini, berisik dengan suara tawa, pekikan orang- orang yang disiksa dalam selnya, dan juga suara desahan- desahan erotis setiap penghuni penjara yang sedang melakukan hubungan seks dengan teman satu selnya.

Jongin menahan napsunya dengan susah payah mengingat teman satu selnya adalah anak berumur lima tahun yang masih sangat polos dan Jongin bahkan sudah menyetubuhinya sebanyak dua kali padahal bocah itu belum genap sehari menjadi teman satu sel Jongin.

Jongin menatap lekat wajah Kyungsoo, jujur saja ia terpesona dengan kecantikan yang terpancar dari wajah Kyungsoo yang putih bersih. Jongin kagum, bisa-bisanya ia terpesona dengan namja yang berusia 14 tahun lebih muda darinya. Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo, mengecup pipi putih Kyungsoo yang berbau sabun aneh khas penjara. Tapi Jongin suka, bau sabun aneh itu bercampur dengan aroma asli dari tubuh Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin mabuk dan ingin selalu menempelkan hidungnya di leher sempit Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap wajah Kyungsoo lagi. Mencari- cari bagian manakah yang bisa ia nikmati tanpa membuat bocah itu terbangun. Pandangan Jongin berhenti di bibir penuh Kyungsoo. Jongin menempelkan bibirnya dengan milik Kyungsoo. Ia sudah tak peduli dengan acara tidur Kyungsoo yang terusik. Salahkan saja bibir Kyungsoo yang sangat menggoda Jongin. Jongin sudah tak peduli dengan Kyungsoo yang terusik waktu istirahatnya karena wajah polos Kyungsoo ditambah suara desahan Yifan yang pasti sedang menunggangi Tao (teman satu selnya) membuat Jongin benar- benar lapar.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan karena merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di bibirnya. Bocah itu membelalakan matanya melihat Jongin yang sedang melumat bibirnya. Ia merasakan rasa manis yang sangat ketara dan juga rasa geli saat lidah Jongin menyampu permukaan bibirnya. Kyungsoo mengikuti insting kecilnya, ia ikut menyesap- nyesap bibir tebal Jongin. Terkadang gigi susunya menggigit lidah Jongin yang menerobos masuk dan menggelitik langit- langit mulutnya. Jongin menyeringai dibalik ciuman panas mereka karena merasa bocah yang baru sehari tinggal bersamanya didalam satu sel itu bisa membalas permainan Jongin dengan sangat cepat.

Jongin mengaitkan kaki Kyungsoo di pinggangnya lalu segera duduk dari tempatnya berbaring dan memangku Kyungsoo dengan posisi Kyungsoo berhadapan dengannya. Bibir mereka masih bertaut, bahkan sekarang Kyungsoo sudah mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jongin dan tangan Jongin aktif meremas- remas bokong Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendesah tertahan karena bibirnya dibekap oleh bibir Jongin, tanpa ia sadari, tiba- tiba salah satu tangan Jongin telah menyusup kedalam bajunya lalu mengelus- elus punggung halusnya.

Merasa sudah terlalu lama berpagut dan membutuhkan oksigen, Kyungsoo menjambak rambut Jongin keras menariknya kebelakang bermaksud agar Jongin melepaskan pagutan mereka dan membiarkan Kyungsoo bernapas.

"Haaahh haaahhh hyuungghhhh ahhhh" desah Kyungsoo setelah mengambil nafas banyak- banyak. Tubuhnya sudah terkulai lemas di pangkuan Jongin dengan wajahnya yang merah bertumpu di pundak Jongin sementara gigi dan lidah Jongin bekerja menciptakan kissmark di seluruh leher putih sempit Kyungsoo.

"Jongin hyuungghh lelaahh Kyungcoo lelahh hyuunggg ahhh ahhh haaahhh" bocah itu tak berhenti mendesah karena tangan kanan Jongin memainkan nipplenya dan tangan kirinya menggoda lubang holenya dengan mengelus- elusnya. Tangan Jongin ingin sekali menerobos lubang itu, hanya berada di bibirnya saja sudah membuat tangan Jongin merasa hangat.

"Kau lelah tapi desahanmu memintaku memasukimu Kyung" ucap Jongin sambil masih mengelus dan sekali meremas bokong Kyungsoo

"Hyuungghh geeliihhh ahhh hyuungghhh" Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya di badan Jongin untuk menumpu tubuhnya karena Jongin menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghisap nipple Kyungsoo dari luar bajunya. "Ahhhh hyuuungghhhh ccaakkiitthhh" Jongin sedang berusaha memasukkan satu jarinya

"Kau harus merasakan ini Kyungsoo, lubangmu menyedot jari telunjukku sangat dalam" ucap Jongin. Tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk melepaskan atasan Kyungsoo

"Ccaaakkiiittthhhh ahhhh dicituuh enak hyuungghh, telussshhhh Jongiin hyuunggghhh" ternyata tangan Jongin telah menemukan titik kenikmatan dilubang Kyungsoo. Jongin terus menerus menumbuk lubang itu dengan ujung jarinya membuat Kyungsoo terus mendesah tak karuan.

Baru saja Jongin hendak melepaskan celana bocah mungil itu, tiba-tiba -

"PARA TAHANAN DIPERINTAHKAN UNTUK MENUJU RUANG MAKAN DENGAN TERTIB UNTUK MAKAN!" pengeras suara penjara berbunyi nyaring mengalahkan suara desahan yang menggema di sel Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Pintu sel pun terbuka,

"Hey Jongin, makan sarapanmu dulu baru makan anak itu" ucap penjaga penjara yang membukakan pintu sel Jongin. Jongin mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang Kyungsoo dengan malas. Adiknya sudah mulai bangun karena suara desahan Kyungsoo tadi.

"Baiklah aku mengerti" Jongin memutar bola matanya malas lalu menggendong Kyungsoo mengingat anak itu tak bisa berjalan berkat permainan Jongin yang sangat berat untuk anak seusianya.

.

.

Jongin duduk disalah satu meja kayu lapuk yang disediakan di ruang makan penjara bersama Kyungsoo di pangkuannya. Jongin bahkan mengabaikan makanannya dan lebih memilih menggigit- gigit leher putih Kyungsoo dan tak jarang memonopoli makanan yang sudah Kyungsoo kunyah. Ia melumat bibir Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo sedang makan dan mengambil makanan yang berada dalam mulut bocah polos tersebut. Kyungsoo hanya menurut karena Jongin mengatakan bahwa itu adalah cara menyuapi seorang hyung yang baik. Yifan duduk bersama Tao didepan Jongin. Mereka hanya menggeleng- geleng tak percaya melihat kelakuan Jongin yang sangat pervert. Dan juga terkadang mengagumi betapa lucunya wajah bocah yang sedang beradu lidah bersama Jongin dihadapan mereka itu.

"Kau sudah kenyang Kyung?" tanya Jongin sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut lembut Kyungsoo. Bahkan ia baru sekali merasakan bahwa bau shampoo penjara bisa seharum ini.

"Cudah hyung. Kyungcoo kenyang cekali" jawabnya polos sambil memainkan tangan Jongin yang memeluk pinggang kecilnya

"Berarti kalau hyung mengajakmu bermain seperti kemarin, kau bisa bertahan lebih lama?" tanya Jongin. Dagunya ia letakkan diatas kepala Kyungsoo. Jongin seolah- olah sedang memeluk sebuah boneka sekarang

"Kau gila Jongin" cibir Yifan

"Dia sangat ketat Yifan. Itu yang membuatku gila" jawab Jongin. Yifan dan Tao hanya bisa bersmirk ria sambil menggeleng selama Kyungsoo menatap bingung tiga orang dihadapannya.

"Jadi bagaimana Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin lagi

"Belmain gajah- gajahan?" tanya Kyungsoo polos

"Tentu saja. Memang hyung pernah mengajakmu bermain apa lagi?" jawab Jongin. Telapak tangannya masuk ke baju Kyungsoo dan mengelus- elus perut rata Kyungsoo

"Cakit hyung. Kyungcoo takut" jawab Kyungsoo

"Kau takut? Tapi kau menikmatinya kan?" Jongin memindahkan dagunya ke perpotongan leher Kyungsoo

"Tapi awalnya cakit cekali. Kyungcoo celalu menangis. Kalau ail mata Kyungcoo habic bagaimana?" ucapnya polos

"Tenang saja. Hyung bisa bermain dengan lebih lembut kalau Kyungsoo mau" balas Jongin sambil memiringkan kepalanya mencium bau harum milik Kyungsoo.

"Benalkah? Apakah akan cakit?"

"Sakit, tapi hanya sedikit dan tak sesakit biasanya. Tanyakan saja pada Tao hyung. Dia juga sering bermain gajah- gajahan dengan Yifan hyung" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke dua orang yang sedang makan dihadapannya.

"Benalkah hyung? Kalau belmain gajah- gajahannya lembut tidak akan cakit?" Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Tao dengan mata bulat, Tao hendak menjawab bahwa itu akan sakit sekali. Namun menyadari Jongin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan seram, Tao hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Tidak sakit kok Kyungsoo sayang" Tao tersenyum sambil menepuk- nepuk kepala Kyungsoo pelan

"Baiklah Kyungcoo mau belmain kalau begitu!" jawabnya dengan semangat

"Ayo pergi kekamar sayang" bisik Jongin lalu membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo dan menggendongnya kedalam sel mereka

.

.

Jongin segera menidurkan Kyungsoo diatas tempat tidur keras mereka. Ia akan mengajari Kyungsoo bagaimana cara bercinta agar bisa memuaskan pasangannya. Entah pikiran buruk darimana, tapi Jongin ingin merawat Kyungsoo hingga teman satu selnya itu bisa menjadi seorang _sex machine_ yang siap memuaskan hasratnya kapanpun bahkan disaat mereka berdua bebas nantinya.

Katakan saja Jongin sudah gila dan tak memiliki hati lagi, salahkan saja nafsunya yang terlalu mudah menaik dan juga tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang sangat menggoda. Mungkin orang tua Kyungsoo hanya bisa berdoa untuk buah hati mungil mereka agar ia bisa terbebas dari genggaman Jongin sebelum ia benar- benar merubah Kyungsoo menjadi seorang_ sex machine_ nya. Berdoa dari atas langit tentunya.

Jongin menyuruh Kyungsoo memasukkan junior big sizenya kedalam mulut hangat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menurut saja. Bocah itu mengikuti seluruh instruksi Jongin. Kyungsoo dengan cekaran bermain dengan adik Jongin. Menggigit- gigit batangnya lalu memainkan lidahnya di lubangnya. Bocah polos itu menyedot lubang junior Jongin dengan keras membuat Jongin memekik kenikmatan karenanya. Jongin menjambak rambut Kyungsoo saat anak itu mengulum juniornya. Kyungsoo sangat pintar walaupun Jongin baru mengajarinya sekali.

Jongin memindahkan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo hingga anak itu berada dibawahnya sekarang. Jongin menarik dagu Kyungsoo dan menyambar bibirnya dengan ganas. Mengait, menjilat dan menghisap bibir bocah itu dengan ganas.

"Jika kau merasa keenakan, jambak rambut hyung dan mendesahlah. Arraseo?" Jongin mengajari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk polos.

Jongin segera melahap nipple pink kecoklatan Kyungsoo. menyedot- nyedotnya seolah berharap akan ada sesuatu keluar dari sana. Kyungsoo menjambak rambut Jongin dan mendesah kenikmatan karena Jongin menyentuhnya dengan sangat lembut. Kyungsoo membuka kakinya lebar dan menggesekkan paha dalamnya ke kaki Jongin,

"Jonginn hyuunggg ahhh ahhhhh hyuungghhh" desahnya tak karuan. Jongin tersenyum puas karena Kyungsoo bisa sangat cepat mengerti. Namja berkulit tan eksotis itu segera memasukkan juniornya yang sudah sangat keras kedalam lubang mungil Kyungsoo yang berkedut tanpa pemanasan. Ia merasa pemanasan pun tak berguna sekarang karena lubang Kyungsoo akan tetap sama. Sempit, mungil dan hangat. "KYAAAA!" teriaknya saat merasa Jongin memasukkan juniornya secara perlahan. Matanya mengeluarkan air mata saking sakitnya. Tangannya meremas punggung Jongin dengan sangat erat. Jongin segera membekap Kyungsoo dengan sebuah ciuman panas dan menuntut. Namja berkulit tan itu sudah terbiasa dengan gigitan keras yang Kyungsoo berikan di mulutnya karena rasa sakit yang Kyungsoo rasakan.

Merasa Kyungsoo sudah cukup nyaman, Jongin mulai bergerak dan melepaskan pagutannya dengan Kyungsoo. Tangannya ia kepalkan erat dan matanya menutup rapat merasakan remasan keras yang terasa sangat nikmat di bagian bawahnya. Kyungsoo juga menutup matanya rapat- rapat dengan mulut menganga lebar mengambil oksigen yang sempat habis di paru- parunya. Juga merasakan nikmat yang memenuhinya dibawah sana.

Keringat bercucuran di tubuh polos keduanya. Suara desahan berperang didalam sel yang terekspos oleh penghuni dan penjaga penjara. Hanya beberapa tiang yang tak terlalu besar menutupi mereka. Namun mereka tak peduli, yang mereka pedulikan sekarang hanyalah mendapat dan mencari kenikmatan dari tubuh sang lawan.

Penghuni penjara lain hanya menatap kegiatan panas mereka dengan penuh napsu. Melihat tubuh telanjang Jongin yang dibasahi oleh keringat dan sedang bergetar menusuk- nusuk lubang anak kecil dibawahnya membuat milik mereka menegang. Tak sedikit juga yang merasa ingin memasuki Kyungsoo melihat ekspresi Jongin yang seolah mengatakan bahwa lubang itu sangat aman sempit dan menggairahkan.

"Hyuunggghhh teyussshhhh aahhhh ahhhh hyuuungghhh" desah Kyungsoo

"Namaku sayang, sebut namakuu aahhhhh ohhhhh so fuckin tiighhttt" Jongin mengadahkan kepalanya saat hole Kyungsoo menyedot penisnya.

"Joonggiinn hyyuuunggghhh" jawab Kyungsoo. Jongin merasakan penisnya mulai berkedut. Ia meremas rambut Kyungsoo dibawahnya dengan sangat keras

"So closeee" bisiknya.

"KYUNGSOO!" dan Jongin mencapai orgasme _ketiganya_ di permainannya saat itu.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Makin lama NC ku makin ga karu karuan. Ga hot sama sekali pasti-_-

Maaf Kyungie sayang maaf T^T

Review yaa/bow


	4. Chapter 4

title: Baby Criminal

Pair: Kaisoo

warning: yaoi! nc, pedo!

.

exo

.

.

One week later

.

"MWO?! Jongin akan keluar dari penjara?!" teriak Tao dari dalam selnya setelah mendapat kabar dari Kris teman satu sel sekaligus kekasihnya.

"Ya, anak itu mendapatkan grasi. Aku tak tahu bagaimana ia bisa mendapat hadiah tersebut. Pekerjaannya hanya menyentuh Kyungsoo tiap hari" ucap Kris sambil duduk disudut selnya

"Aku curiga. Semua ini janggal ge. Bayangkan saja, seharusnya anak sekecil Kyungsoo hanya di rawat oleh pemerintah dan tidak sampai dimasukkan kedalam penjara. Mana mungkin anak berumur lima tahun masuk penjara" ucap Tao. "Lagi pula, aku yakin kepolosannya tak sampai untuk membunuh kedua orang tuanya" lanjut Tao. Kris mengerutkan dahinya berpikir.

"Hmm, kau benar baby panda. Dan, kalaupun ia masuk penjara, kenapa seolah sengaja sekali ia ditempatkan satu sel dengan Jongin? Kau tahu jelas kan apa kasus Jongin yang mengantarnya ke penjara ini?" tanya Kris pada Tao yang sedang duduk manis diatas kasurnya

"Ya, aku ingat benar bahwa Jongin adala _pedophile_ yang membunuh adiknya sendiri" Tao memejamkan matanya

"Apakah menurutmu ini semua disengaja?" tanyanya. Tao mengendikkan bahunya. Memang sangatlah janggal namun ia tak mau mencari masalah dan lebih lama berada di dalam penjara ini.

"Sssttt" terdengar suara bisikan memanggil. Tao melirik ke arah suara bisikan tersebut yang ternyata berasal dari sel milik Jongin yang terletak disebelah selnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tao.

"Aku mendengar semua yang kalian katakan. Kau tahu?, Kudengar setelah aku keluar, sel ini akan ditempati oleh Kyungsoo dan juga-" ucapan Jongin menggantung. Tao dan Kris menahan napasnya menunggu nama yang akan Jongin ucapkan "Bang Yongguk" ucapnya pelan.

"MWOO?!" Kris dan Tao berteriak bersama- sama sambil membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Kau bohong kan? Kau tahu? Kim Himchan, teman selnya yang terakhir meninggal di tempat karena Yongguk melakukan _BDSM_ padanya" ucap Tao yang sudah berada di sudut sel agar lebih dekat dengan Jongin.

"Ya aku tahu. Yongguk adalah_ psycho penggila sex._ Aku tak kuat membayangkan bagaimana nasib Kyungsoo ditangannya nanti" Jongin memasang wajah khawatirnya.

"Penjara ini sungguh gila! Bagaimana bisa anak berumur lima tahun dijebloskan ke penjara dan kelak akan ditempatkan bersama seorang _psycho_ yang sangat menggilai sex?!" balas Tao, "Ehh, Kau khawatir?" tanya Tao

"Ya, kau tahu, bocah itu sangat lucu. Jujur saja aku mulai merasa nyaman dengannya" jawab Jongin santai

"Kau gila Jongin. Kyungsoo dan kau berbeda 14 tahun!" ucap Kris

"Hey, aku seorang pedophile! Sangat aneh jika aku menyukai orang yang lebih tua atau seumuran denganku. Apa kau kira, akan ada orang normal yang dengan tega merasuki seorang bocah berumur lima tahun sebanyak **sembilan belas kali** dalam waktu **satu minggu**?!" jawab Jongin. Bagaimana bisa Kris melupakan bahwa Jongin memiliki _'kelainan'_ tersebut.

"Ya ya ya. Aku tahu Jongin aku tahu" jawab Kris malas

"Hey jangan bertengkar seperti itu! Apa kalian tidak memikirkan nasib Kyungsoo nanti? Bulu kudukku saja merinding membayangkannya" ucap Tao dengan ekspresi yang aneh

"Kyungsoo yang malang" timpal Kris

"Sudahla-"

"Jongin hyung cedang berbicara dengan Kric dan Tao hyung ne?" sebuah suara mungil mengagetkan mereka. Jongin menggeser posisinya hingga Kyungsoo bisa ikut berkomunikasi dengan Kris dan Tao

"Hey Kyungiee, kau sudah bisa bilang r ?" tanya Tao dengan nada lucu

"Tentu caja hyung! Jongin hyung mengajari Kyungcoo cemalam! Tapi Kyungcoo macih tidak bica bilang ec" ucapnya sambil mempoutkan bibir kissablenya

"Eoh? Maksudmu s? Hahaha tak apa Kyungsoo kau terlihat imut dengan cadelmu itu"balas Tao sambil tersenyum miris mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi pada bocah ini nantinya.

"Tapi Kyungcoo ingin bica bilang ec" bocah itu mempoutkan bibirnya. Jongin yang gemas melihatnya hanya bisa mengusak rambut Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum

"Kyungie," panggil Jongin. Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap Jongin penasaran. "Nanti malam hyung akan pergi dari sini" Jongin mengelus rambut Kyungsoo sayang.

"Hyung? Kenapa? Apa Kyungcoo bukan teman yang acik untuk belmain?" tanya Kyungsoo. Terdapat sedikit nada kecewa disuaranya.

"Bukan begitu, tapi sudah waktunya hyung keluar dari sini dan hyung tidak mungkin menolaknya" ucap Jongin dengan sangat lembut

"Tttappiii... Hyung jahat!" Suara Kyungsoo bergetar ia hendak berlari ke tempat tidur keras disudut ruangan sebelum Jongin menahan tangan Kyungsoo

"Hyung tidak mau meninggalkanmu Kyungsoo" Jongin menggenggam tangan namja mungil itu lalu membalikkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Jongin. "Hyung janji, jika hyung keluar dari penjara nanti, hyung akan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk mengeluarkanmu dari penjara ini. Hyung yakin kau tidak membunuh kedua orang tuamu" Jongin tersenyum

"Hhyuung janjii? Hiks hiks" tanyanya. Jongin mengangguk lembut. Ibu jarinya bergerak untuk menghapus air mata yang tersisa di pipi chubby Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum. Bocah mungil itu mengangguk senang mendengar janji Jongin. Dan dengan keberanian yang ia punya, Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jongin dan menempelkan kedua benda kenyal nan manis yang mereka miliki. Jongin sempat kaget karena Kyungsoo yang memulai permainan kali ini. Namun namja berkulit tan itu hanya bisa tersenyum senang setelahnya.

Kyungsoo sudah mulai nakal dan pintar,

Jongin menutup matanya dan memindahkan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo menjadi memeluk perutnya dan meremas bongkahan bokongnya. Jongin mengangkat Kyungsoo lalu menidurkannya diatas kasur. Pria tampan itu memberi beberapa kissmark di leher Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya sudah penuh dengan kissmark. Namun Jongin justru semakin suka menghisap dan menggigit leher Kyungsoo karena baginya leher Kyungsoo sangat manis.

Jongin melepaskan ciumannya dengan Kyungsoo lalu menatap Kyungsoo lekat. Bocah yang (sudah tidak) polos itu menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bingungnya. Jongin tersenyum lalu memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut Kyungsoo yang halus,

"Hyung tak ingin menyakitimu" bisiknya pelan. Suaranya bergetar. Seminggu saja bersama Kyungsoo sudah membuat hati Jongin melunak.

"Hyung menangic?" tanya Kyungsoo karena mulai merasakan bahunya basah

"Aniya hyung tidak menangis" elaknya. "Hyung hanya takut merindukanmu" lanjutnya

"Bukankah hyung akan membuat Kyungcoo keluar dari penjara?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin tak menjawab. Ia hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo seolah menyalurkan kekuatan pada bocah yang nantinya pasti akan tersiksa ini.

.

.

"Jongin, ayo keluar" seorang penjaga penjara datang dan membukakan pintu sel Jongin. "Masuk kau!" ucapnya sambil mendorong seseorang berpostur tegap dengan tangan yang diborgol kedalam sel Jongin dan Kyungsoo tersebut. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang terlelap dengan tatapan khawatir. Yongguk terlihat masih sama,

Mengerikan.

"Kyung-"

"Cepat!" penjaga penjara membentak Jongin sehingga namja berkulit tan itu berjalan dengan cepat keluar dari selnya. Penjaga penjara melepaskan borgol ditangan Yongguk. "Ini sel barumu" ucapnya

"Satu sel dengan anak kecil?! Apa kau gila?! Apa yang bisa kulakukan disini?!" tanyanya membentak sambil menggoyangkan sel penjara yang menimbulkan suara berisik sehingga Kyungsoo terbangun. Kris dan Tao pun turut menengokkan kepala mereka dan melihat Jongin yang sudah berada di luar selnya dan Yongguk berdiri didalam sel.

"Jongin hyung!" Kyungsoo berlari kearah pintu sel karena melihat Jongin yang berdiri di luar sel.

"K-kyungsoo" ucapnya. Ia berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Kyungsoo

"Hikcch hyuunggg jangan pelgiihhh hikcc hikch" rengek Kyungsoo. Bocah itu menangis sambil menggenggam tangan Jongin lewat sela- sela tiang sel

"Bersabarlah Kyungsoo jangan menangis. Hyung sudah berjanji. Hyung tak akan mengingkari janji hyung" ucap Jongin sambil menyapu air mata Kyungsoo

"Ttapii hikss hyungg hikss" ucapnya. Jongin segera menarik tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan mendekapnya walaupun tiang sel menghalangi mereka.

"Jangan menangis. Kau harus kuat. Hyung ingin kau bersabar. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, kau harus bertahan karena hyung janji hyung akan menjemputmu suatu saat nanti. Hyung berjanji akan bersamamu lagi nanti. Hyung janji Kyungsoo hyung janji. Jadi tolong, jangan menangis hyung tidak suka. Hyung ingin kau tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat dan pemberani. Hyung tidak mau kau berakhir lemah padahal kau sempat hidup di penjara ini" bisik Jongin. Ia dapat merasakan Kyungsoo yang mengangguk mengerti dipelukannya

"Ayo cepat!" penjaga penjara menarik Jongin dan membawanya keluar penjara.

"Jongin hyungg!" teriak Kyungsoo. Bocah itu sedikit menangis saat Jongin pergi. "Hikc hikccchh" isaknya.

"Diam kau!" teriak Yongguk yang frustasi karena Kyungsoo terus menangis

"Hikcc hikcchh"

"KUBILANG DIAM!" teriaknya. Kyungsoo masih terus terisak dan tidak memperdulikan Yongguk yang berteriak padanya

DUAKK

Yongguk menendang Kyungsoo dengan cukup keras hingga bocah itu terpental ke sudut sel

"Akkhh ccakiitth" rintihnya sambil memegang bokongnya

"Dimana yang sakit anak manis?" Yongguk berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyeret badannya mundur menjauhi Yongguk sebelum tubuhnya terkunci oleh dua dinding diujung sel. "Pantatmu sakit hm?" Yongguk berjongkok lalu menggerakkan tangannya meremas bokong Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya Kyungsoo pegang. "Wow cukup berisi rupanya" ucapnya sambil meremas bokong Kyungsoo

"AAKKHHH! CAKITTHHH!" pekiknya. Bokongnya memar dan Yongguk meremasnya kasar

"Benarkah? Apakah itu sakit?" Yongguk menurunkan sedikit celana Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana dengan ini?!" Yongguk dengan teganya memasukkan keempat jarinya kedalam hole Kyungsoo yang rasa sakitnya belum sepenuhnya hilang karena Jongin benar- benar sering memasukinya

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH CAKIT HYUUNGGGHHHH!" teriaknya. Air matanya mengalir deras karena rasanya sangat sakit. Jongin selalu memasukinya dengan perlahan dan tidak sespontan ini.

Tao menutup telinganya dengan erat di selnya. Ia tak kuat mendengar suara jeritan Kyungsoo. Belum genap satu jam Kyungsoo tinggal dengan Yongguk dan suara- suara mengerikan sudah terdengar dari selnya.

"Baby Panda? Gwaenchana?" tanya Kris khawatir. Sesungguhnya ia juga tidak tega mendengar suara jeritan Kyungsoo yang terdengar sangat menyakitkan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Terdapat sebuah dinding kokoh diantara ruangan mereka yang membuat Kris tak bisa melakukan apapun.

.

.

Yongguk sekarang sudah berada dibawah Kyungsoo. Penisnya tertanam sempurna di lubang Kyungsoo bersamaan dengan beberapa jarinya. Ia merasa gila sekarang. Lubang Kyungsoo luar biasa ketatnya. Selama Kyungsoo? Anak itu sudah pingsan ditengah- tengah permainan gila Yongguk tadi. Yongguk memasukinya tanpa pemanasan dan meraup habis bibirnya tanpa mempedulikan Kyungsoo yang memukuli dadanya karena membutuhkan pasokan oksigen. Yongguk mencubit penis Kyungsoo dengan sangat keras bahkan sampai menembus ke kulitnya karena kuku Yongguk yang cukup tajam. Banyak lebam di tubuh Kyungsoo karena Yongguk dengan tega memukuli tubuh Kyungsoo saat meminta Kyungsoo mendesah lebih keras menyebutkan namanya. Terkadang Yongguk memukuli Kyungsoo karena terkadang Kyungsoo justru memanggil Jongin dan bukan dirinya.

.

Skip Time

.

Seminggu bersama Yongguk, itu sudah cukup membuat Kyungsoo benar- benar tak bisa berjalan. Holenya yang dulu berwarna pink dan terlihat menggo sudah bertransformasi menjadi penuh dengan memar dan lebam. Itu dikarenakan karena penis Yongguk yang benar- benar tak pernah lepas dari lubangnya. Di saat mandi, tidur bahkan makan pun, hole Kyungsoo seolah menjadi rumah tetap bagi penis Yongguk. Kris dan Tao hanya bisa memandang Kyungsoo miris karena Yongguk tak membiarkan siapapun mendekati apalagi menyentuh Kyungsoo_nya_. Keindahan mata Kyungsoo juga berubah. Matanya bengkak dan sembab. Setiap Yongguk bermain, ia pasti akan menangis dan Yongguk akan menamparnya dan tak jarang mencekiknya.

Kyungsoo lelah. Namun ia ingat nasihat Jongin yang menyuruhnya kuat dan terus bertahan.

'Jongin hyung, kapan kau akan datang?' batinnya disaat Yongguk sedang tertidur. Dengan penis yang menancap di lubang Kyungsoo tentunya.

Tiba- tiba tangan kekar Yongguk menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan. Kakinya ia tindihkan ke tubuh Kyungsoo sehingga penisnya lebih masuk lagi kedalam lubang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo lagi- lagi menangis. Namun tanpa suara agar Yongguk tidak marah ataupun terbangun. Ia merasa sakit dan lelah. Ia rindu Jongin hyungnya yang selalu menyentuhnya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

.

.

Matahari telah terbangun, membangunkan para insan yang harus melakukan kewajiban mereka menjalani hidupnya. Begitupun dengan Kyungsoo dan Yongguk. Kyungsoo sedang berada didalam toilet dengan Yongguk yang menciumnya ganas dengan posisi Kyungsoo digendongannya dan penis Yongguk masih tertanam di hole Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu, aku tak pernah menyesal bisa pindah kedalam sel ini. Apa saja yang Jongin ajarkan padamu hingga kau bisa sehebat ini dalam memuaskanku eoh?" tanya Yongguk sambil menjilati wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah basah karena air mata dan juga keringat. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab Yongguk. Ia sangat lelah dan ini masih pagi hari. Namun namja mungil itu sudah harus menemani Yongguk yang sudah orgasme sebanyak dua kali di pagi ini. "Dan saat kau mengadahkan kepalamu" Yongguk menundukkan badannya menjilat leher lembab Kyungsoo sehingga Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya. "Kau terlihat begitu cantik" ia menggigit leher Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo menggelinjang hebat. Yongguk beralih ke pundak licin Kyungsoo mencengkramnya dengan erat sehingga kuku- kuku tajamnya meninggalkan bekas disana.

"Sakit hyung" cicit Kyungsoo. Yongguk melatihnya secara gila untuk berbicara dengan sempurna sehingga Kyungsoo bisa mengucapkan huruf 's' sekarang.

"Tapi kau terlihat lebih cantik sayang. Oh iya, tadi kau memanggilku apa?" tanyanya sambil mengecup luka yang baru saja ia buat di pundak Kyungsoo lalu menggigit pundak itu dengan keras

"Ukhhh mmaksudku, masterr" ucap Kyungsoo susah payah sambil menutup matanya. Yongguk menggigitnya dengan keras dan penis super besarnya ia dorong lebih dalam kedalam lubang Kyungsoo

"Anak pintar" Yongguk memindahkan mulutnya dan beralih mencium Kyungsoo. Melumat bibir tebal Kyungsoo yang semakin menebal karena bengkak yang disebabkan oleh hisapan brutal dari Yongguk. Yongguk mencoba memasukkan dua jarinya kedalam lubang Kyungsoo yang sudah penuh. Katakan saja Yongguk gila, tapi ia tak akan peduli. Sensasi itu terlalu nikmat.

Kyungsoo menahan tangan Yongguk yang hendak memasukinya juga.

"Akkhh! Jangan master! Sakiitthh!" berontaknya. Namun Yongguk tak perduli. Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanya surga dunia yang bersarang dibawah tubuh Kyungsoo.

.

PLAK

.

Dengan sangat berani Kyungsoo menampar Yongguk. Entah gerak refleks atau apa, karena Kyungsoo tak mungkin seberani itu. Tak mungkin.

"BERANI SEKALI KAU!" teriak Yongguk emosi. Ia melepaskan penisnya dan melepaskan pegangannya pada Kyungsoo hingga bocah itu terjatuh di lantai kamar mandi. Rasanya sangat sakit. "APA KAU MAU MATI SEPERTI HIMCHAN?!" teriaknya sambil menjambak rambut Kyungsoo yang secara otomatis membuat namja mungil itu berditi.

"AKKHH master! Sakitt!" teriaknya.

"AKU TAK PEDULI!"

.

DUAKK!  
.

Yongguk menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan menghempaskannya hingga tubuh mungil Kyungsoo terhempas kearah dinding kamar mandi. Bagian belakang kepala Kyungsoo terantuk cukup keras hingga mengeluarkan darah segar dari sana. Rasanya sangat perih, namun itu belum cukup membuat Kyungsoo kehilangan kesadarannya.

"BANGUN!" perintah Yongguk. Kyungsoo tak menyanggupinya. Tubuhnya bahkan menolak untuk berdiri, Ini terlalu menyakitkan bagi seorang anak berumur lima tahun. "KUBILANG BANGUN!" teriaknya.

.

DUKK!

.

Merasa tak mendapatkan reaksi, Yongguk menendang Kyungsoo hingga kening anak itu terantuk ke dudukan toilet dan mengeluarkan darah juga

"Hyuungg sa-"

"DIAMM!"

.

BUGGH

.

Yongguk menginjak kepala Kyungsoo hingga kepalanya menempel dilantai. Bibirnya memuntahkan darah karenanya.

"Apa kau masih berani menolakku hm?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo dengan kakinya. Belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab, tiba- tiba..

.

.

DOK DOK DOK

.

.

"BANG YONGGUK BUKA PINTUNYA!"

.

.

.

TBC

Huaa ini skip timenya banyak banget xoxo gatega liat baby Kyungie disiksa mati- matian

Buat Yongguk, mianhae appaaa soalnya bingung nyari cast yang muka preman._.v

[Oiya. Mungkin ff ini bakal aku hapus soalnya ada yang ngereview ff ini aneh. Kalo tanggapan dari chap ini jelek, aku bakal apus ffnya. Aku minta maaf banget. Aku masih baru dan ga terlalu berbakat nulis ff. Mungkin dia bisa nulis ff dengan baik dan idenya selalu hebat. Aku minta maaf kalo aku cuma ngotorin ffn dengan ff aku ini. Aku janji bakal apus atau ga ngeupdate ff ini kalo emang ff ini jelek dan menjijikkan. Aku bakal nyoba jadi author yang lebih baik dan nulis ff yang bermutu ga kaya Baby Criminal yang menurut kalian menjijikkan ini. Mianhaeeyo Jeongmal mianhaeeTTeTT. -xxokid]


	5. Chapter 5

title: Baby Criminal

Pair: Kaisoo

warning: yaoi! nc, pedo!

.

exo

.

Yongguk tidak mempedulikan ketukan atau mungkin lebih pantas disebut pukulan keras yang terdengar dari pintu kamar mandi. Ia terlalu membenci Kyungsoo sekarang. Bahkan ia tidak mempedulikan dan memikirkan sama sekali bahwa Kyungsoo hanyalah bocah berumur 5 tahun. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah, bagaimana membuat Kyungsoo jera dan akan benar- benar tunduk padanya. Yongguk mengangkat Kyungsoo. Anak itu mendadak pingsan sejak Yongguk menginjak kepalanya. Yongguk membersihkan sisa darah di mulut Kyungsoo dengan cara menghisapnya. Ia melumat bibir bocah mungil itu. Meminum darahnya dan merasakan sensasi rasa darah khas besi di ciuman sepihaknya.

.

BRUAKK

.

Pintu didobrak. Terlihat seorang namja berkulit tan bersama beberapa polisi dibelakangnya. Yongguk yang sedang menyetubuhi Kyungsoo dalam keadaan pingsan pun ketahuan. Namja berkulit tan tersebut segera berlari masuk ke kamar mandi tersebut dan menarik Kyungsoo yang berada didalam dekapan Yongguk. Para polisi juga segera bekerja memborgol Yongguk dan membawanya ke sel istimewa seperti dulu. Ternyata semuanya adalah rencana bibi Shin. Mulai dari memasukkan Kyungsoo ke penjara, menempatkannya bersama Jongin yang ternyata membuat Kyungsoo nyaman lalu menebus Jongin dan menyuruh Yongguk mengisi sel itu. Bibi Shin sudah ditangkap dan harta Kyungsoo disita sampai Kyungsoo benar- benar muncul ke depan pengadilan dan kembali memiliki semua hartanya.

Semuanya berhasil diketahui berkat Jongin. Jongin yang mengusahakan semuanya. Jongin yang melaporkan dan mencari tahu latar belakang Kyungsoo dan rencana busuk bibinya itu. Bahkan, Jongin siap bila harus kembali kedalam penjara karena ia memang belum seharusnya keluar dari penjara itu.

.

"Kyungsoo bangun!" ucap Jongin sambil memakaikan anak itu baju. Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo dan membawanya pergi keluar dari penjara dan segera mengantarnya ke rumah sakit. Jongin amat sangat khawatir dengan keadaan bocah manis itu.

Sesak. Rasanya sesak melihat tubuh Kyungsoo yang tak karuan. Penuh lebam dimana- mana dan bibirnya membengkak. Kissmark bersarang diseluruh bagian lehernya. Bekas gigitan dan goresan juga tertata tidak rapi di seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Jongin membiarkan bocah itu ditangani oleh dokter. Dokter bilang Kyungsoo dalam keadaan mengenaskan sehingga harus dirawat dirumah sakit. Namun, proses hukum yang menyertakan nama Kyungsoo belum juga usai. Terkadang beberapa polisi datang ke kamar rawat Kyungsoo hanya untuk mengintrogasi Kyungsoo dan Jongin sebagai wakilnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo" panggil Jongin terhadap bocah mungil yang sedang memakan sereal yang disediakan rumah sakit untuk sarapannya tersebut

"Ne hyung? Hyung mau?" tawarnya. Jongin menggeleng.

"Jika nanti proses hukummu sudah selesai, mungkin hyung akan kembali kedalam penjara" ucap Jongin

"Uhk uhk" Kyungsoo tersedak "Kyungsoo tidak mau hyung masuk penjara lagi! Nanti Kyungsoo tinggal dengan siapa?!" tanyanya sambil berteriak. Ia menghempaskan sendoknya kedalam mangkuk sereal dengan kasar.

"Paman Kim dan istrinya yang akan mengurusmu Kyungsoo" ucap Jongin. "Nanti sore mereka akan datang dari Gangnam" lanjutnya

"Tapi Kyungsoo mau bersama Jongin hyung juga!"

"Wae? Apakah paman Kim dan istrinya jahat padamu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Paman Kim dan bibi Kim sangat baik padaku. Bibi Kim selalu membagiku baozi kesukaannya. Selama paman Kim selalu bernyanyi dengan suara indahnya sebelum Kyungsoo tidur" ucapnya

"Lalu?"

"Tapi paman Kim dan bibi Kim tidak pernah mencium Kyungsoo seperti yang Jongin hyung lakukan" ucapnya polos. Hampir saja ia menangis. Matanya sudah berkaca- kaca. "J,jongin hyung kan orang baik hiks. Untuk apa masuk penjara hiks hiks... Hueeeee" anak itu menangis. Jongin segera memeluknya

"Sssttt uljimaa. Hyung janji, jika hyung tidak masuk penjara lagi, hyung akan menemanimu" ucapnya

"Jeongmall?" tanyanya. Suaranya masih bergetar. Jongin mengangguk lembut

"Tentu saja. Ayo lanjutkan sarapanmu. Agar kau bisa segera pulang dari rumah sakit!" ucap Jongin

"Aku mau disuapi" ucapnya manja. Jongin terkekeh lalu mengacak rambut Kyungsoo.

"Buka mulutmu! Pesawat akan masuk! AAAAA" ucap Jongin sambil menggerakkan sendok ke mulut Kyungsoo. Namun bocah itu tetap menutup mulutnya dan menggeleng. "Eh, Waeyo?" tanya Jongin

"Kyungsoo tidak mau makan pesawat" ucapnya polos

"Yah, tapi pesawatnya ingin masuk ke mulut Kyungsoo" ucap Jongin dengan wajah (pura- pura) kecewa.

"Masuk ke mulut Jongin hyung saja! Mulut Jongin hyung kan lebih besar!" balas Kyungsoo. Jongin memandang Kyungsoo lekat lalu tersenyum aneh.

"Baiklah" Jongin memasukkan sesendok cereal itu kemulutnya namun tidak mengunyahnya. "Tapi, ini kan sarapanmu, jadi.." Jongin berdiri lalu membungkukkan badannya. Memegang dan menarik dagu Kyungsoo dan menempelkan bibirnya. Ia menjilat bibir Kyungsoo hingga bocah itu membuka mulutnya dan Jongin memasukkan cereal yang berada di mulutnya kedalam mulut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merasa sedikit kesusahan dalam mengunyah cerealnya karena takut lidah Jongin tergigit. Mengetahui hal itu, Jongin memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kyungsoo dan mengambil cereal itu dari mulut mungil Kyungsoo dan mengunyahnya diantara ciuman panas mereka. Tiba- tiba Kyungsoo memukul- mukul dada Jongin, Jongin segera melepaskan ciumannya dan membiarkan Kyungsoo mengambil napas sebanyak- banyaknya

"Sarapanmu belum habis Kyungsoo," Jongin kembali menyendokkan cereal kedalam mulutnya dan sekarang ia mengambil posisi yang lebih nyaman. Punggungnya sakit jika terus menunduk. Jongin duduk disisi ranjang rumah sakit Kyungsoo dan kembali menarik bibir penuh Kyungsoo. Jongin sudah mengunyah cereal itu sebelum kembali mencium Kyungsoo hingga ciuman keduanya ini lebih mudah karena lidah Kyungsoo dengan lihai menarik cerealnya yang sudah halus dari mulut Jongin yang hangat.

Jongin menggerakkan tangannya kedalam baju Kyungsoo, mengelus perut rata bocah berumur lima tahun tersebut dan memainkan jarinya dengan lihai disana. Kyungsoo sedikit bergetar dan mendesah hingga membuat ciuman mereka diwarnai getaran aneh hasil dari desahan tertahan Kyungsoo.

Jongin tak peduli bahwa mereka ada dirumah sakit sekarang. Ia hanya merindukan Kyungsoo dan hanya akan melakukan foreplay saja. Tidak ada salahnya kan Jongin merindukan tubuh Kyungsoo- _nya_. Jongin terus menyuapi Kyungsoo dengan cara unik tersebut. Kyungsoo menyukainya. Menurut Kyungsoo, Cerealnya terasa tujuh kali lebih manis karena tercampur oleh rasa saliva Jongin favoritnya.

.

.

Umpamakan saja Jongin bisa mati bak belum makan selama empat puluh dua hari atau akan menjadi gila layaknya namja yang menghuni sel didepan sel Jongin dulu jika ia tidak benar- benar menyentuh Kyungsoo. Bayangkan saja, sekarang baju Kyungsoo sudah terbuka sebatas dada. Memperlihatkan nipple pink kecoklatan dan juga perut ratanya yang sudah mulai terlihat mulus dan bebas dari bekas lebam yang Yongguk berikan.

Wajah Jongin menempel di perut rata Kyungsoo. Hidungnya ia gesek- gesekkan ke perut itu. Ia menghirup aroma Kyungsoo yang seperti bayi tersebut. Aroma itu sangat memanjakan indera penciumannya.

"Hyung merindukanmu" bisik Jongin. Masih dengan hidung yang digesekkan ke perut rata Kyungsoo. Terkesan sangat manis dan manja.

Kyungsoo tertawa geli karena titik sensitifnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Jongin. "Kyungsoo juga merindukan Jongie hyung" ucap Kyungsoo imut. Tangannya mengelus rambut Jongin.

"Jongie? Kalau begitu hyung akan memanggilmu Kyungie. Otte?" tanya Jongin sambil mengangkat kepalanya. Kyungsoo mengangguk imut. Tangan mungilnya ia gerakkan mengelus wajah Jongin.

"Jongie hyung tampan" ucapnya sambil mengelus pipi Jongin. Jongin memegang tangan mungil Kyungsoo yang ada di pipinya. Memperhatikan tangan yang sedikit mengerut karena plester infus yang menempel.

"Kyungie cantik" Jongin memajukan badannya. Kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo yang manis. Jongin benar- benar tergila- gila dengan bibir merah Kyungsoo itu.

Disela- sela ciumannya, Jongin merasakan bibirnya basah, bukan karena saliva tapi air ini rasanya asin. Ia yakin namja mungil didepannya sedang menangis. Jongin melepaskan ciumannya dan melonggarkan genggamannya di tangan Kyungsoo yang ditempeli infus.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Jongin lembut. Tangannya yang satunya ia gunakan untuk menghapus air mata Kyungsoo lalu mengelus kepalanya yang dilingkari perban.

"Kyungsoo merindukan Tao hyung dan Kris hyung" ucapnya

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu jangan menangis. Jika kau sudah sembuh, hyung berjanji akan mengantarkanmu mengunjungi Tao dan Kris hyung. Karena itu, cepatlah sembuh!" ucap Jongin sambil menurunkan baju Kyungsoo yang sempat terbuka.

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya. Jongin mengangguk mantap. "Hoaaa Jongie hyung baik sekali!" Kyungsoo segera memeluk Jongin dengan semangat. Jongin hanya tersenyum simpul.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

.

.

Terdengar sebuah ketukan lembut dari pintu. Jongin dan Kyungsoo menoleh ke pintu kamar rawat Kyungsoo dan melihat dua orang namja masuk. Yang satu memiliki rahang yang tegas dan yang satunya memiliki pipi yang chubby.

"PAMAN DAN BIBI KIMM!" teriak Kyungsoo antusias. Tangannya terulur menyambut kedua namja tersebut.

"Kyungiee! Aigoo kenapa bisa seperti ini? Kenapa kau tidak menelpon paman dan bibi ketika bibi Shin berbuat jahat padamu chagi?" ucap namja yang berpipi chubby.

"Dirumah Kyungsoo sudah tidak ada telpon, semua telpon dimasukkan kedalam kamar bibi Shin" ucap Kyungsoo memelas. "Aku juga sempat melihat, bibi Shin memasukkan racun yang untuk tikus kedalam juice umma dan appa juga susuku" ucapnya lagi.

"J-jadi, yang membunuh adikku itu-" ucap yang berpipi chubby agak terbata. Suaranya bergetar dan matanya mulai menggenangkan air mata

"Ssstt jangan diingat lagi yeobo. Dia sudah dimasukkan kedalam penjara. Yang penting sekarang adalah merawat Kyungsoo seperti apa yang Kyunghyun dan Soojin inginkan" ucap yang berahang tegas menenangkan istrinya. "Eh, kau Jongin kan?" tanyanya pada Jongin. Jongin mengangguk. "Jeongmal gomawo. Tanpamu, kami tidak akan tahu bahwa Kyungsoo masuk penjara dan ditempatkan satu sel bersama seorang psycho. Tanpamu kami yakin sekarang Shin sudah menyalah gunakan seluruh harta orang tua Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo bisa saja suda tidak bernyawa didalam penjara itu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"N-ne aku membantu dengan senang hati ahjussi" balas Jongin

"Ahjussi? Kami masih berumur 23 dan 22 dan kami yakin umurmu tidak berbeda jauh" ucap yang berpipi chubby

"Ahh, aku 19 hyung" ucap Jongin

"Baik aku Kim Jongdae dan dia Do, maksudku Kim Minseok" ucap Jongdae sambil menyalam tangan Jongin. Jongin tersenyum. "Dan, eum bisakah kau membantu kami menjaga Kyungsoo? Karena kami pasti akan sering pulang larut malam atau mungkin tidak pulang ke rumah sama sekali. Maukah kau membantu kami dan tinggal bersama kami?" tawar atau lebih tepatnya mohon Jongdae.

"Err kebetulan semenjak aku masuk penjara apartmentku tidak kugunakan" ucap Jongin

"Jinjja? Jadi kau mau? Gomawo Jongin gomawo! Kami juga akan menanggung biaya kuliahmu setelah ini" ucapnya lagi. Jongin tersenyum lebar

"Gomawo hyung! Gomawo!" balasnya antusias sambil membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali.

"Err kalau begitu, kami keluar sebentar untuk mengurus biaya administrasi rumah sakit. Jaga Kyungsoo ne?" ucapnya yang dibalas anggukkan dari Jongin. Setelah Jongdae dan Minseok keluar kamar, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo senang.

"Kau dengar? Hyung akan tinggal bersamamu!" ucap Jongin senang

"Yeay! Nanti Jongie hyung akan bermain bersama Kyugie tiap hari!" ucapnya. Jongin tersenyum puas

"Saranghae" Jongin memajukan wajahnya dan mencium Kyungsoo lembut. Ia sangat senang mencium Kyungsoo karena selain manis, Kyungsoo juga sudah mahir membalas perlakuannya. Lidah Kyungsoo menekan- nekan lidah Jongin mendorongnya keluar dari mulutnya namun lidah Jongin selalu menang. Lidahnya berhasil masuk ke goa hangat Kyungsoo dan menggelitik langit- langitnya. Mengabsen gigi putihnya dan mengait lidahnya. Tangannya mendorong kepala Kyungsoo untuk menciumnya lebih dalam, merasakan manisnya goa hangat Kyungsoo sampai nafasnya habis.

"Hosh hosh hosh" Kyungsoo memegang dadanya mengatur nafas. Rambutnya sudah acak- acakan begitu pula dengan rambut Jongin yang berantakan.

"Kau tetap manis. Yongguk tak berpengaruh besar" ucap Jongin pelan lalu kembali menarik dagu Kyungsoo dan melumat bibir atasnya. Kyungsoo bekerja di bibir bawah Jongin, saling menikmati ketebalan bibir dan kemanisan bibir satu sama lain. Tak ada habisnya jika tak ada yang menghentikan. Berakhir dengan Kyungsoo yang harus istirahat.

"Jaljjayo Kyungie. Saranghae" Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo turun ke kelopak matanya dan berakhir di bibir cherrnynya.

Kyungsoo menggeliat lucu sambil tersenyum didalam tidurnya

.

.

TBC

Engga ada NCnya gatega masa sakit dikasih NC /.\

**MAKASIH BUAT YANG DUKUNG! SARANGHAE!:*****


End file.
